


With You, With Me

by yellowflowers



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Day 3: Morning/Night, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sleepovers, septiplierweek2018, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflowers/pseuds/yellowflowers
Summary: The boys have an impromptu sleepover and have a very lovely morning with feelings---





	With You, With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Septiplier Week 2018! You can see some more great works for the event on this blog [here!](https://septiplierweek.tumblr.com/) Also this work was highly inspired by collaborative art pieces which you can view on tumblr [here](https://envarchy.tumblr.com/post/172609586747/kentea42-did-a-collaboration-with-the-wonderful) and [here!](https://envarchy.tumblr.com/post/172609810492/a-collab-piece-done-w-the) Credit to [@envarchy](https://envarchy.tumblr.com/) and @kentea42 for the inspiration! I've been sitting on the idea of writing something for the art for a while now but the septiplier prompt pushed me to do it! So enjoy!

\---

“How… do you always do this?”

“Do what?”

Jack sits up from his spot on the couch, untangling himself from the mess of pillows and spare blankets.

“How do you manage to drag out a short visit into..,” Jack checks his watch, “3 o’clock in the fuckin’ morning?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Mark sleepily grins from the floor, his head propped up with more pillows.

His hair is mussed up from laying on one side and his face is illuminated by the glow of the TV. His sleepy eyes blink up at Jack and Jack can feel his heart swell before tamping it down. He knows he has feelings for his best friend, but he should at least try not to be too obvious about it. Thankfully the living room is dark enough to hide his pink-tinged cheeks.

“I guess so, but-,” Jack glances at his watch again and yawns, “-it’s really late. I should probably get going-”

“What? No!” Mark shot up, bleary eyes now wide open.

“Mark, I literally only came here because you called me up saying you had something to show me and it turned out to be the entire Shrek quadrilogy. I wasn’t expecting a sleepover at all!” Jack laughs.

“You can borrow some of my sleep clothes and I have a few toothbrushes around! Don’t worry about it,” Mark says, surprisingly eager.

He cuts Jack off before he could protest. “Listen, it’s super late and I’m not letting you go out at this time of night. You’ll literally die,” Mark firmly says as he gathers all the blankets and pillows and dumps them on the couch. “Now c’mon, it’s bedtime.”

“It was bedtime five hours ago,” Jack remarks as he follows Mark to his bedroom, “Again, how do I let you drag me into a movie marathon this late? We’re supposed to be responsible adults.”

“It’s just my seductive charm, I guess,” Mark winks at him, “and how could you resist Shrek? He’s a sexy beast; you didn’t stand a chance.”

“You’re not wrong,” Jack chuckles.

Mark opens his dresser and pulls out a soft t-shirt and shorts. “Here, I think these should fit.”

Jack heads to the bathroom, leaving Mark to change into his own sleep clothes. He glances around the familiar setting, feeling at home and at peace. His thoughts are fuzzy, but something about the late night spurs such a deep feeling of belonging here.

He tugs on Mark’s shirt and breathes in his warm scent, far more comforting than it probably should be. A little hopeful voice whispers that maybe he’s meant to be here in Mark’s home, in Mark’s clothes. Surrounded by someone by he loves, Jack feels a little lighter and a little more grounded.

Maybe he belongs here with Mark. Or it could be the lack of sleep talking. But he definitely won’t mind if Mark wants him to stay, even if it’s just for tonight.

A knock at the door shakes him from his thoughts. “Hey Jack, you done in there?”

“Yeah,” Jack unlocks the door to let Mark in. Mark rummages through a drawer before pulling out a couple new toothbrushes.

“Which color?”

“The red one,” Jack points. Mark hands it to him and puts the others away.

Jack’s heart swells again as he gazes in the mirror. He wonders if Mark can also see how domestic they look brushing their teeth together. He glances at him only to see his eyes quickly flit away.

“What ith it?” Jack asks with a mouthful of foam.

“Nothin, just thinkin,” Mark says after spitting and rinsing.

“Should I be worried?” Jack smiles, following suit.

“Nah, it’s nothing bad,” Mark turns to leave and Jack can see just a hint of pink on his face before he goes.

Jack quickly finishes up and catches up with Mark in the hallway.

“Are you sure you’re ok? You can tell me anything… you know that right?” Jack says earnestly.

“Yeah, of course! I was just in my head for a little bit y’know? But… thanks for offering,” Mark softly smiles.

“Anytime. Anyways, thanks for the brush and the clothes. I’ll see you in the morning,” Jack pats him on the back before stepping towards the living room.

“Wait, where are you going?” Mark stops him hurriedly.

“Uhh, the couch?” Jacks responds, more than a bit confused at Mark’s sudden question.

“I just thought that… I dunno, maybe we could share my bed,” Mark looks at a point behind Jack, not quite meeting his eyes.

“What? You don’t have to do that, I’m ok with the couch,” Jack replies, not looking forward to spending more time on the couch, but not wanting to make Mark uncomfortable.

“No no, I insist! I made you sit through 4 whole movies, the least I can do is extend a proper sleeping place to you, my prized guest,” Mark bows with a flourish, making Jack chuckle. “Besides, we’re two grown men. I think we can handle sharing a bed.”

“Yeah ok, you make a good point,” Jack smiles, “Let’s go then.”

They head into his bedroom and Jack all but launches himself into the plush bed.

“Oh yeah, you were SO okay with the couch, huh?” Mark pokes him as Jack burrows himself beneath the sheets.

“Well, I wasn’t about to assume that you’d want me in your bed Mark,” Jack says as he settles in.

Mark mumbles something under his breath, “...more than you’d know..”, but Jack didn’t bother asking him to repeat himself. He’s probably just thinking again.

Mark turns off the lamp and climbs in as Jack turns on his side to face him. “You wanna have a pillow fight?”

Mark giggles. “You were just complaining about being up so late and now you want a pillow fight?”

“We’re already here, aren’t we?” Jack laughs with him.

“Yeah well, as much as I want to, I’m beat. It wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

“That’s true,” Jack concedes as he settles down again.

For a moment, they lay there facing each other. Moonlight streams in through the split in the curtains and it dances along Mark’s hair, tracing his cheek and down his jaw.

Jack quietly breaks the silence. “Thanks for having me over. It was fun,” Jack smiles softly, feeling sleep slowly take him.

Maybe it was the light playing tricks on his drowsy eyes, but he thought he saw Mark’s breath hitch, his eyes widen just the slightest bit. Odd.

“Yeah it was. I really… love having you over.”

Jack hums, eyes shut, but still smiling. “Thanks. Good night Mark.”

“...Good night Sean.”

\---

At some point in the night, or rather early morning, Jack wakes up halfway and he thought he could feel someone holding him. He could’ve sworn he felt an arm wrapped protectively across his waist, the rise and fall of a chest on his back.

Whether he was dreaming or not, it felt right and safe. He sighs softly and nestles into the pillow again, with the warmth of the bed and the comfort of being held lulling him back to sleep.

\---

Sunlight glows from behind the curtains, enough to rouse Jack from his blissful sleep. He lays there, reveling in the warmth of the firm bed. He shifts closer to his pillow, not quite ready to wake up, finding comfort in the steady thumping under his ear.

Wait.

Jack blearily opens his eyes. The room is washed in a beautiful peachy light, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. So what’s making that sound?

He lifts his head up only to have something beneath him shift and hold him a little tighter.

Oh.

He’s not actually on the bed. He’s on Mark.

Mark, who was currently snuggling up to him, resting his chin on Jack’s head.

Jack’s mind immediately goes into overdrive, his heart pounding away in his chest. What is he supposed to do? Does he just climb out of Mark’s hold and pretend nothing happened? Or should he just pretend to be asleep and let Mark wake up first? But what if it embarasses him? What if he wants nothing to with him? Is it bad that Jack is ecstatic to be this close to him? That’s he nearly over the moon to be held by Mark like this? What if-

“You’ll hurt yourself if you think too hard.”

Jack goes absolutely still.

“Quit playing dead, I know you’re awake,” Mark smiles.

“Sorry,” Jack laughs nervously.

He made to move out of Mark’s arms, expecting him to let him go, but is instead held in place.

“Hey I-uh I know this is weird, but can you… stay for a bit? You don’t have to if it’s too much, but just… stay?” Mark bites his lip.

Jack can hear Mark’s heart working rapidly beneath his ear. He nods and he can both feel and hear Mark’s sigh of relief.

“Listen, I know this is a weird way to do it, but I feel like if I don’t do this now, I never will,” Mark’s words rush out.

He takes a deep breath and continues. “I like you. A lot. In a more-than-friends way. And I have for a long time now.”

Jack stops breathing. Shock is flowing through his entire body, but his heart is fluttering against his chest, ready to burst. Is this real? Is this actually happening?

“Last night, when you got ready for bed with me, it was so easy to imagine you there with me every night. Like there was an empty space and you fit in so perfectly and I want to be with you all the time. I was never sure if you ever felt the same, and I’m still not, but I understand if you don’t! I just hope we can still be friends. Please… tell me if I ruined anything, I-”

“Mark,” Jack cut him off before he could spiral, “it’s ok.”

“Oh, right sure ok,” Mark shrugs, but the slight tremors in his hands gave him away.

“I feel the same way,” Jack smiles up at him.

“You do?!” Mark sat up, adrenaline pumping through him. Jack quickly sits up on Mark’s lap to face him.

“I do! I like you Mark, I really really do,” Jack grins, “God, it feels so good to say it out loud. Finally!”

Mark giggles helplessly, “Trust me, it feels way better to hear you say it.”

Jack joins his laughter and he presses their foreheads together. They take a moment, still reeling from their confessions, their eyes gleaming bright and wide.

“Sean, can I kiss y-” “Yes.”

He laughs and they meet each other halfway, their kiss enthusiastic but soft and beautiful in the morning light. Jack cups Mark’s face as Mark pulls him in closer, afraid that if he let go, it would all just be a dream. They only break apart when Mark’s stomach decides to interrupt and it grumbles rather rudely.

“Sorry,” Mark smiles sheepishly.

“Don’t be. Your stomach is right, it’s breakfast time already,” Jack says, climbing off and leading Mark by the hand to the kitchen.

They ate breakfast and began the first day of their lives together.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated hint hint wink wink  
> happy septiplier week!


End file.
